


Unopened Letter to the World

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: The OC
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-10
Updated: 2004-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was the guy you wanted beside you in a fight, the guy to rescue from your demons..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unopened Letter to the World

**Author's Note:**

> So I've accidentally started a series of song-fics. Consider this a companion piece to Anna Begins. Oh, and the song is Unopened Letter to the World by the Ataris.

From his upstairs window Seth watched his brother return from another of his aimless walks, the mournful puppy dog look perpetually on Ryan's face. Somehow Ryan couldn't see how important he was to the Cohen's and his friends, this song reminded Seth of Ryan.

_If I died tomorrow, would this song live on forever??_

Here is my... unopened letter to a world

that shall never reply

Ryan was a breath of fresh air in a city that cared only for appearances. Ryan had made them all see how pointless that all was. He had changed all their lives, and they were grateful.

_If I died tomorrow, would this song live on forever??_

Here is my... unopened letter to a world

that shall never reply

How do you tell someone thank you for changing your life? Seth wondered. Despite his strange case of brotherly love/hero-worship, Seth knew how much Ryan had changed him. Without Ryan, Seth would be even more of a hapless nerd, he wouldn't be with Summer, and he wouldn't have a friend.

_From this second story window I can hear the church bells_

calling out my name. This table is set for one.

Even angels would be homesick in this forsaken town.

Seth laughed at the song lyric. Newport was a forsaken town, soulless. At least it had seemed that way until Ryan came and turned the upside down. Who would have thought a street-punk/convict from Chino would have been the one to peel back the façade and reveal Newport's true face?

_On random notes of parchment I'm scrawling my existence,_

dressed in white. This candle radiates through out the night

and it's never burning out, never burning out.

Ryan was the White Knight of Harbor High School, Seth reflected. He was the guy you wanted beside you in a fight, the guy to rescue from your demons, the guy you called when your friend started popping pills or pulled out a gun. Ryan never asked you uncomfortable questions. He did what had to be done and left it at that.

_From this second story window I can hear the children_

down on main street. They're singing their songs tonight.

In the shadows I w ill listen to their every movement.

Sometimes Seth wondered what would have happened to him if his dad had never brought Ryan home. Probably he would have gone through the rest of high school in a child-like fog and hopefully the veil would have lifted when he hit college.

_Mr. Higginson, am I not good enough for this world?_

Am I destined only to die the same way that I lived...

in seclusion.

Ryan liked being alone, and Seth hated it. Too much socialization forced on Ryan, too much isolation imposed on Seth. The boys were kind of yin and yang to each other in a way, both physically and emotionally.

_From high upon this mountain I can almost see_

your lonely windowsill. They'll carry you off tonight.

There's a ghost in your old bedroom and a candle burning bright.

Seth knew there had been life before Ryan, and he had been content in it. He couldn't imagine life if Ryan was gone. It was like going from HDTV to black and white, the internet to the abacus, such a huge difference that Seth wouldn't be able to translate.

_If I died tomorrow would this song live on forever?_

Ryan wouldn't leave. But if he did, the legacy he left would live on forever.


End file.
